


Бал для двоих

by LilyAngel_Sanders



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAngel_Sanders/pseuds/LilyAngel_Sanders
Summary: Погода не радует, да еще и от двора отлучили. И настроение хуже некуда. Может быть, устроить бал, чтобы его поднять? Бал только для двоих...
Relationships: Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Kudos: 4





	Бал для двоих

В этом году ноябрь не радовал. 

Постоянные утренние туманы и влажная взвесь днем не давали вдохнуть полной грудью, а заставляли раз за разом заходиться натужным кашлем. Почти ежедневные дожди превратили даже центральную парадную аллею парка в грязное месиво. Ветер за несколько дней сбил все желтые листья, оставив черные голые, скрюченные, будто старческие пальцы, ветки. 

Но мало было плохой погоды — их еще и отлучили от двора на время. И они были лишены всего, что могло поднять настроение: вечеринок и сплетен в салонах, флирта и интриг, шумной музыки и танцев до утра… Ну как отлучили? Это Филипп их «отлучил», рассорившись с братом и покинув Версаль, громко хлопнув дверью напоследок и в прямом и в переносном смысле. 

Шевалье вздохнул. Нет, он любил Филиппа. Обожал его. Готов был последовать за ним, куда угодно. В ссылку в Сен-Клу, в мокрую палатку на войну. Даже в ад. Но сейчас было просто невыносимо. И лучше было бы в петлю, чем сидеть тут, глядя, как дождевые капли опять быстро бегут по стеклам. 

— Филипп! — Шевалье обернулся, посмотрел на любовника. Тот поднял голову от книги, что читал, сидя у ярко-горящего (спасибо на этом, хоть тепло в комнатах) камина и вопросительно изогнул точеную бровь. — Мне скучно! — Прошлепав босыми ногами по паркету, Шевалье плюхнулся в соседнее кресло и надул губы. 

Филипп фыркнул: 

— И я должен тебя развеселить? Я тебе не странствующий Петрушка из балагана. И даже не Горжибюс, — он вновь опустил взгляд в книгу. 

Шевалье вздохнул. Он знал, что любовнику самому тут тошно, что он тоже скучает по блеску двора и его шуму. И что никогда этого не покажет, не желая признавать своей ошибки. Знал и о том, что Филипп не вернется в Версаль, пока Людовик не пришлет сюда минимум троих самых высокопоставленных, близких или просто весомых гонцов, требуя, настаивая, умоляя вернуться. Знал. Но выносить этого уже не мог. От тоски хотелось выть.

Подобрав под себя ноги, он натянул ночную рубашку на ступни, уперся подбородком в колени и вздохнул вновь. Громко, даже немного театрально, чтобы любовник увидел, как плохо его партнеру, и это, кажется, сработало, потому что Филипп раздраженно захлопнул книгу. 

— Прекрати! Если тебе тут скучно — ты всегда можешь вернуться во дворец. И отплясывать там с маркизом Эффе или графиней де Шанзи. Уж не знаю, на кого ты больше положил глаз! — Проскрипело отодвигаемое кресло. Быстро простучал туфлями слуга: поднес господину вино. Шумные глотки, стук бокала, поставленного на поднос. 

Шевалье не нужно было смотреть, чтобы знать, что происходит в комнате, и он разглядывал свои руки с идеальным маникюром, обиженно сопя. Филипп не понимает. 

Шевалье может вернуться во дворец один. Безусловно, может. И даже может повеселиться и с маркизом, и с графиней. Хотя они его совсем не волнуют в том плане, в котором видится Филиппу. Проблема в том, что он не хочет. Уезжать без Филиппа. Веселиться без Филиппа. Не хочет быть без Филиппа. Потому что без Филиппа все не то!

Вновь шаги. И противный скрип. Шевалье обернулся и посмотрел через спинку кресла на любовника. Тот стоял у окна и пальцами проводил по стеклу. Шевалье поморщился. Нет. Это затворничество их просто убьет. Обоих. 

— Миньонетт, — он встал, пересек комнату и остановился рядом с Филиппом. Плечом к плечу. — Давай устроим бал! — Может, хоть это поднимет им настроение. Раз ничего другое не может. 

— Бал? С кем? Все наши друзья, все возможные наши гости там, в центре мира! В Версале! — Филипп скривился. — Он отнял их у меня! Как всегда! Как всегда и все отнимает! — С каждой фразой он горячился все сильнее. Впрочем, как обычно, когда речь заходила о Луи. Старая песня на старый лад. Шевалье покачал головой. 

— Милый… — он обнял любовника со спины, устроил подбородок на его плече. — Это у их мира там — центр. В моем мире центр вот здесь. В моих руках. И не центр даже, а весь мир. Мы устроим бал для себя. Для тебя и для меня. И не нужны никакие другие гости! 

— А дамы? — Филипп чуть повернулся. Губы его были все еще поджаты, брови нахмурены, но Шевалье знал его довольно хорошо, чтобы понять: любовник уже заинтересовался идеей. 

— Ты будешь моей дамой, — усмехнулся Шевалье. Повел бровями игриво. — Ну, или я — твоей. Как захочешь… 

Филипп задумчиво облизал губы, а Шевалье затаил дыхание. Ну же, скажи «да»! 

— Хорошо. Устроим бал, если ты так хочешь. Завтра… Прикажи подать лучшие кушанья. И пусть музыканты будут готовы. И… пусть уберут белый зал. Бал — значит все должно быть по правилам. 

Да! Шевалье едва сдержался, чтобы не подпрыгнуть на месте. Но тут же нахмурился. А самое важное как же?.. 

— А… наряды? — он сощурился. На балу самое главное не музыка, не танцы. Не угощения или вино. И даже не партнер. А одежда. Костюмы. 

На лице Филиппа расплылась коварная улыбка. 

— Выбери самый лучший свой камзол. А я уже знаю, чем тебя поразить. 

Шевалье нервно сглотнул. 

***

Двери белого зала отворились. В глаза ударил яркий свет сотни свечей, в нос — запах оранжерейных цветов и изысканных кушаний. 

Шевалье, облаченный в свой самый роскошный украшенный вышивкой, драгоценными камнями и перьями костюм, вошел внутрь. И замер. Потому что другие двери, напротив, распахнулись и пропустили прелестную даму. 

Статную, стройную. В дорогом светло-сером парчовом платье, обрисовывающем все изгибы ее фигуры. С волосами, убранными в изысканную прическу, что подчеркивала изящность шеи. С мушкой на щеке, что притягивала к себе взор. Даму, что поигрывала веером и лукаво улыбалась. Даму, которой был Филипп! 

— О, Боже… — только и мог прошептать Шевалье. Он облизал губы и едва сдержал себя, чтобы не кинуться к любовнику со всех ног, а степенно встретить его на середине зала. — Вы… выглядите сегодня просто… — слов не находилось, — просто обворожительно, моя дорогая. — Наконец нашелся он, склоняясь и подавая руку. — Позвольте пригласить вас? 

Уже начали звучать первые ноты танца. Филипп присел в реверансе, что вышло у него намного легче и во сто крат соблазнительнее, чем у придворных дам, и вложил свою руку в руку Шевалье. 

— С удовольствием потанцую с вами, мой дорогой, — тихо прошептал он, и у Шевалье волосы на загривке стали дыбом, а в кюлотах все напряглось. 

Чертов Филипп! Вот так сюрприз. Вот уж точно, поразил. Шевалье вел свою «даму» в танце, и, глядя на «нее», выделывающую умело все пируэты, все больше и больше терял голову. От запаха духов, смешанных с до боли знакомым мускусным запахом тела. От звука шумного дыхания, более хриплого, рваного, чем обычно из-за сдавливающего грудь дамского корсета. От этой мушки на щеке, что так и манила прикоснуться к ней губами… 

Шевалье уже видывал любимого в дамском наряде. И оба раза сходил с ума от желания и страсти. Сегодня же все было еще горячее. Может, сказывалось их уединение. А может то, что сам Филипп был откровеннее, распущеннее, соблазнительнее. 

— Филипп, милый… — тихо выдохнул Шевалье, прерывая танец. Дыхание было сбито и тяжело и вовсе не от быстрых па. — Ты знаешь… — Он не успел договорить, задохнувшись вовсе от того, что рука Филиппа по-хозяйски прошлась по паху и сжала член прямо через кюлоты. 

— Знаю. Но ты хотел бал… Так что… — Филипп будто змей искуситель шепотом ожег ухо Шевалье, отстранился вновь, убирая руку. — Дама хочет вина и фруктов. И еще танцевать… 

Чертов принц! Уже столько лет вместе, стали друг другу ближе, чем иные старые супруги. А страсть с каждым годом все только жарче. Шевалье почувствовал, что у него закружилась голова. 

— Хорошо, моя дама, — он облизал губы, тоже ухмыляясь. И он умеет играть и подогревать интерес. Так что Филипп еще сам первый запросит… — Тогда предлагаю вам опробовать блюда и напитки. А потом потанцуем еще. — Он сделал жест музыкантам, чтобы они исполняли пока что-то просто для фона, и повел Филиппа к столу, поддерживая его под руку. Раз принц хочет игры — они поиграют. 

И они играли. Флирт, знаки веером, улыбки, будто Филипп и правда был жеманной дамой. Дорогое вино. Кушанья, не хуже, чем подавали на приемах у Луи. И танцы. Танцы. Целый бал только для них двоих. Пожалуй, если бы тут сейчас появилось такое желанное и дорогое им обоим обществом, оба они единодушно бы прогнали гостей прочь. Потому что это был только их бал. Их мир. 

***

Наступило утро. И оба расхристанные, пьяные и чертовски довольные они медленно покачивались посреди зала, держа в объятиях друг друга. Вернее, изрядно пьяный Филипп почти висел на чуть более трезвом Шевалье, а тот гладил растрепанные кудри любовника — перо и половина шпилек из его прически давно пропали, — периодически накручивая их на палец, потягивая за пряди и вызывая шумные выдохи у своей пары. Пора было в постель. 

— Идем, — хрипло прошептал Шевалье, прижимая к себе свою «даму» и, не дожидаясь ответа, подхватил Филиппа на руки. Он был, безусловно, не легким, да еще и платье. Но эту свою ношу Шевалье не уронил бы никогда. 

Быстрые шаги по тихим коридорам — прислуга только распахивала перед ними двери и тут же растворялась в темноте дворца — и вот они в спальне. 

Шевалье донес Филиппа до постели, медленно опустил на нее. И замер, нависая над ним на дрожащих и от напряжения, и от алкоголя, и больше всего — от возбуждения руках. Филипп был чрезвычайно красив сейчас. Гораздо больше, чем обычно. Или все дело в вине? Шевалье склонился к любовнику. 

— Мое сердце, — тихо прошептал он, касаясь губами виска принца. — Мой мир… 

Рука властно прошлась по шее, чуть сжимая ее, по груди, все еще скованной хоть уже и немного ослабленным корсетом. К паху… Чертовы юбки не давали свободы добраться до главного, но все же даже на эту неловкую ласку Филипп отозвался глухим стоном. 

— Может, ты все же разденешь меня? — полузадушено спросил он, но Шевалье лишь отрицательно покачал головой. Нет, не так быстро. Ведь принц же хотел играть. Вот Шевалье и поиграет. 

Продолжая покрывать поцелуями шею, что с тихими умоляющими стонами подставлял ему Филипп, он медленно заскользил рукой вверх, пробираясь под подолы многочисленных юбок. Рука гладила и сжимала ноги любовника в тонких чулках, касалась горячей кожи, тут же отстранялась, вызывая шумные выдохи принца. Растирала, царапала, ласкала и дразнила. Ноги, бедра, пах… Надо было довести принца до исступления, до мольбы. 

Вскоре ему это удалось. Филипп уже, кажется, плавился, как воск, на постели. Он ерзал, выгибался навстречу ласкающим рукам, кусал уже и так совершенно красные губы. То рычал, то скулил. То ругался совершенно непотребными словами. То шептал о любви... 

Кажется, игра Шевалье удалась. Да и сам он был на пределе, так что к чему откладывать? 

— Филипп... — тихо прошептал он, вновь нависая над любовником и ловя его уже затуманенный взгляд. — Я так люблю тебя... И сейчас я покажу тебе, как. 

Юбки были уже задраны до талии, а белья кроме нижней рубахи на принце не было, так что ничего не мешало Шевалье, ловко, одной рукой расстегнувшему пуговицы и развязавшему завязки своих кюлот, легко войти в податливое, пышущее жаром и желанием тело. И начать тут же медленно двигаться…

Филипп стонал, обхватив ногами Шевалье за бедра, открывшись ему совсем, как женщина. Хватался за его плечи, будто утопающий, царапал, кусал. И Шевалье отвечал ему с не меньшей страстью. Покрывал поцелуями лицо, шею и грудь, поглаживал руки, талию, бедра… Шептал слова нежности. Пошлости. 

Все жарче, все быстрее. Все горячее. С еще большей страстью. Уже не нежно, а даже грубо. Все теснее, все глубже. Сливаясь в единое целое… 

Они кончили почти одновременно. И Шевалье рухнул на Филиппа, прижал собой к постели. Стиснул в объятиях еще дрожащее от наслаждения тело. 

— Мне кажется, нам надо почаще устраивать такие балы, дорогой, — прошептал хрипло на ухо любовника и услышал в ответ тихий смех. Кажется, этот ноябрь не так уж и плох.


End file.
